Tasukete
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Karena sebuah peraturan keluarga, Sasuke terpaksa tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil dengan seorang perempuan misterius yang menjadi tetangganya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl**

* * *

.

.

"Tuan Sasuke."

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu bertalu-talu menggangu pemuda berambut hitam legam yang kini tengah tidur nyaman di kasurnya. Matanya perlahan menyipit untuk sekedar melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamar.

"Masih pukul enam," gumamnya malas, "Bangunkan aku sebentar lagi." lanjutnya sedikit berteriak lalu ia kembali menutup mata, menghiraukan seseorang di luar sana yang mencoba membangunkannya, kemudian ia mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Namun suara ketukan pintu di luar sana terdengar kembali membuat Sasuke semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Merasa mulai terganggu Sasuke terpaksa bangun dengan enggan, kedua tangan pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan segera ia berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka pintu kasar dan siap memarahi orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya kalau saja Mikoto—ibu Sasuke tidak muncul.

" _Ne_ , Ayame. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah bangun, kau siapkan saja sarapannya ya?"

Kedatangan Mikoto bak seorang malaikat penyelamat bagi Ayame, wanita yang menjadi pelayan di keluarga Uchiha itu sedikit bernapas lega karena terbebas dari Sasuke yang ia yakin akan memarahinya mengingat tadi tatapan pemuda itu tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Tanpa menunggu lama, dengan sebuah anggukkan tanda mengerti Ayame pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian Ayame, Mikoto membalikkan tubuh menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memasang wajah masam. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah wanita berumur empat puluhan itu.

"Sasuke, kau ingat hari ini 'kan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, pemuda itu terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu hingga dahinya sedikit mengkerut. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia ingat hari ini tepat di umurnya yang ke tujuh belas ia harus melaksanakan peraturan keluarga yang selalu dilaksanakan turun menurun.

Peraturan yang menurutnya tidak penting dan kuno karena mengharuskan setiap anggota keluarga Uchiha yang telah berumur tujuh belas wajib meninggalkan rumah selama satu tahun. Mereka bilang, ini untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluarga besar Uchiha karena dianggap telah mampu hidup mandiri meskipun tetap saja uang akan dikirimkan setiap bulan. Percuma saja bukan? Itu lah mengapa Sasuke menganggapnya sangat tidak penting.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku akan bersiap-siap." ujarnya kemudian sembari menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Mikoto di depan sana tanpa pamit karena Sasuke yakin wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu memaklumi dirinya bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar—kesal karena tidurnya telah terganggu.

.

…

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar suara Itachi di sampingnya, ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di jendela mobil. Segera Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian pemuda itu memijit-mijit dahinya dengan perlahan, tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing juga.

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu."

Sasuke menghela napas tanpa menjawab, semalam ia memang tidak tidur sama sekali. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluannya di Konoha; tempat yang kini ditujunya. Sasuke baru sempat tidur saat menjelang pagi itu pun hanya sebentar karena Ayame mengganggunya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, mungkin ia akan langsung beristirahat ketika sampai nanti.

"Kita sudah di Konoha mungkin sebentar lagi sampai, " kata Itachi tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke karena pandangannya ia fokuskan ke depan, berusaha untuk tetap menyetir dengan tenang.

Sasuke masih terdiam, iris hitamnya ia alihkan ke arah jalanan yang menurutnya tampak asing. Suasana kota Konoha yang jauh dari pusat kota ini cukup terbilang sepi, banyak pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi di pinggir jalan, hamparan bunga dengan beberapa tiang listrik yang berdiri di pinggir jalan membuatnya semakin terlihat indah.

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah cukup sulit dijumpai di pusat kota, mau tak mau Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobil lalu menutup matanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar yang membuat pikirannya nyaman.

'Apakah hidup setahun di kota ini akan membuatku nyaman seperti sekarang?' batinnya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke di sampingnya, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terlihat menikmati udara segar yang menerpa wajahnya dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke yang seperti sekarang benar-benar seperti anak kecil, wajahnya yang terlihat polos membuat Itachi sedikit tersenyum tanpa disadari sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyewa apartemen sesuai keinginanmu. Apartemen yang tak banyak penghuninya juga tidak ada perempuannya." ujar Itachi seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh adik sematawayangnya ini. Pandangannya kembali ia alihkan ke depan menatap jalanan di depannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang nampak sepi. Setelah membuka sabuk pengaman, Sasuke terlebih dahulu turun dari mobil kemudian diikuti oleh Itachi di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kau duluan saja." Itachi melemparkan kunci apartemen yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi, "Kau langsung pulang?" tanyanya.

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Tidak, aku akan membeli beberapa makanan di _market_ sekitar sini. Jadi kau duluan saja." titahnya seraya berjalan memasuki mobil. "Oh ya, kamarmu di lantai dua nomor 23." katanya lagi sebelum ia menutup pintu, kemudian mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke memperhatikan bangunan di depannya sebentar, apartemen kecil itu hanya terdapat empat unit kamar di lantai satu dan dua unit kamar di lantai dua. Kemudian ia melihat kesekitar jalanan, nampaknya jalan pun sepi tak begitu banyak orang atau pun kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di area itu. Persis dengan yang dikatakan Itachi, tempat ini benar-benar sepi dan Sasuke menyukainya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Itachi yang telah memilih tempat itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di atas, dari ujung ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar apartemen.

Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu lah yang akan menjadi tetangganya, bayangan hidup nyaman di kota ini kandas begitu saja mengingat betapa mengerikannya perempuan-perempuan itu ketika mereka melihat Sasuke dan ia yakin gadis di depannya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Itachi sialan..." desisnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Sasuke harus mencabut ucapan sebelumnya untuk berterima kasih pada Itachi.

Namun Sasuke harus menelan ludah ketika mereka berdua berpapasan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya bahkan untuk sekedar meliriknya pun tidak membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini ada seorang wanita berani mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Dengan penasaran Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke belakang memperhatikan perempuan berambut sebahu itu sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu dengan kunci dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Mencoba bersikap jual mahal, heh?

.

…

.

Pagi ini, setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah barunya Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tengah apartemen. Kedua mata pemuda tampan itu menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan apartemen yang sudah terlihat bersih. Semua barang-barang tertata rapi di tempatnya, begitu teratur hingga tidak ada satu pun yang tergeletak tak wajar.

Sasuke yakin pastilah Itachi yang telah membereskannya sebelum kakaknya pulang mengingat kemarin pemuda _raven_ itu langsung tertidur setelah sampai di kamarnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia jadi merasa kasihan karena tak sempat membantu Itachi untuk membereskan apartemennya.

Dengan perasaan bersalah, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Dilihatnya berbagai macam makanan dan minuman instan tersusun rapi di dalamnya, diambilnya sekotak sereal dan susu lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk yang sebelumnya sudah Sasuke siapkan.

Setelah menutup pintu kulkas Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja makan, matanya menemukan secarik kertas di bawah gelas di atas meja. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai membaca tulisan yang terdapat di atas secarik kertas.

' _Gomen_ , aku lupa membeli roti dan selai tomat kesukaanmu."

Sasuke menghela napas, sedikit senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Meskipun kadang menyebalkan, ia senang kakaknya selalu perhatian padanya bahkan untuk hal sekecil ini. Sasuke meletakan mangkuknya di atas meja makan kemudian ia memakannya setelah sebelumnya berdoa terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan dari arah luar apartemen membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menghentikan acara makannya. Pemuda itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah jendela, membuka sedikit tirai berwarna biru itu untuk sekedar mengintip keadaan di luar.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia terkejut saat melihat gadis yang berpapasan dengannya kemarin tengah bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Matanya terlihat sembab karena menangis.

Sasuke semakin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba laki-laki yang membelakanginya itu menampar gadis di depannya dengan keras hingga terlihat darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Hiks, maaf Sasori." gadis itu berkata sambil sesenggukan, sebelah tangannya memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan.

Setelah puas menamparnya, laki-laki yang bernama Sasori itu pergi meninggalkan gadis di depannya yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat, ia tak berniat keluar apartemen untuk menolong gadis itu, hanya cukup menjadi penonton saja. Meskipun sedikit merasa kasihan, Sasuke tidak ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain lagi pula dia masih baru di tempat ini dan tak mengenal orang-orang itu. Mungkin pertengkaran sepasang kekasih dan itu sering terjadi. Pikirnya.

Tetapi jika dilihat dari seragam yang mereka gunakan, Sasuke yakin mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke.

.

…

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ini merupakan hari pertama pemuda _raven_ itu menginjakan kaki di sekolah barunya yang bernama Konoha _High School_. Iris hitamnya ia alihkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang dulu, sekolah barunya terlihat begitu sederhana, bangunannya pun tak lebih besar dari sekolah lamanya. Namun Sasuke sedikit kagum karena pemandangan di sini masih terlihat natural, juga tak terlihat seorang pun membawa mobil atau kendaraan pribadi lainnya ke sekolah.

Sasuke sedikit menghela napas ketika murid-murid di sekitar sana mulai menyadari keberadaannya, keadaan seperti ini tidak berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang dulu—selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan incaran para gadis dan dia membencinya. Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan dengan wajah datar, tak menggubris semua murid yang mulai terdengar berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung utama untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah, ia tak berniat untuk bertanya kepada siapa pun. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, ia akhirnya menemukan letak ruang kepala sekolah. Namun Sasuke harus sedikit bersabar karena Jiraiya—pria tua yang menjadi kepala sekolah itu menyuruhnya menunggu di luar karena dia harus melayani seorang siswa bermasalah.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, pria tua itu tak kunjung keluar membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia harus mendapatkan kesan buruk di hari pertamanya. Jujur saja, berdiri seperti ini membuat pemuda berambut hitam legam itu risih menjadi pusat perhatian.

Iris hitamnya melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekilas Sasuke melihat bekas tamparan di pipi gadis itu sudah menghilang, hanya lebam dan sudut bibir pecah yang terlihat. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari menghampirinya.

"Astaga Sakura, hari ini kau kenapa?!" gadis pirang itu berteriak tepat di wajah gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura.

"Tenang saja Ino, lagi pula ini sudah diobati." Sakura sedikit tertawa. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya meringis menahan sakit ketika ia menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Tetap saja kau selalu ceroboh! Untung saja Sasori, kakakmu itu selalu peduli!"

Meskipun tak berniat menguping, karena tempatnya yang tak jauh Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas suara mereka. Dari obrolan mereka Sasuke dapat mengetahui nama perempuan berambut merah muda yang menjadi tetangganya itu.

Dan juga Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura sering mendapatkan luka seperti ini, terlebih lagi oleh kakaknya sendiri karena Sasuke dengan jelas mendengar gadis pirang itu mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah kakaknya Sakura.

Tapi yang Sasuke tidak mengerti adalah kenapa gadis pirang itu seakan-akan memihak Sasori. Dia juga mengatakan jika Sasori peduli pada Sakura, padahal Sasuke melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri pemuda berambut merah itu lah yang menampar Sakura hingga menyebabkan luka lebam dan sudut bibirnya pecah.

"Jadi hari ini kau kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Aku terjatuh dari tangga."

—rupanya gadis berambut merah muda itu berbohong. Batin Sasuke.

…

Setelah memperkenalkan diri. Mata _onyx_ pemuda tampan ini mulai menjelajahi seisi ruangan kelas, mencoba melihat satu persatu wajah murid yang akan menjadi temannya untuk setengah tahun ke depan mengingat Sasuke memasuki sekolah ini di pertengahan semester.

Semua mata gadis di kelas itu tak henti-hentinya terpana melihat Sasuke namun pandangan Sasuke terhenti begitu saja pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di deretan paling belakang.

Berbeda dengan murid lainnya, Sakura satu-satunya di sana yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Sasuke saat pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas bahkan ketika sekarang pemuda _raven_ itu berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya—gadis itu tidak melihatnya sedikit pun.

Merasa penasaran, Sasuke melirik Sakura di sebelahnya, pandangan mata gadis itu terfokus pada buku-buku di atas meja membuat batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

'Apa gadis ini tuli tidak menyadari kehadiranku?

.

...

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat, Sasuke segera meninggalkan kelas. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekitar gedung sekolah setelah menolak ajakan teman-teman barunya untuk beristirahat bersama. Bukan karena Sasuke sombong, tetapi hari ini ia terlalu malas untuk beradaptasi dengan orang dan lingkungan yang baru.

Sebelum berkeliling Sasuke mendapatkan peringatan dari Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang telah menjadi teman barunya itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak boleh mendekati gedung kosong di belakang gedung utama karena sepi dan sudah lama ditinggalkan jadi tak ada orang yang kesana. Tetapi Sasuke justru menyukainya, tempat yang sepi akan terasa lebih damai, menurutnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke melihat gedung kosong yang diceritakan Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung tua itu berharap menemukan tempat yang layak untuk dijadikan persembunyian dikala nanti ia sedang tidak ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara aneh dari arah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tanpa rasa takut ia mendekati ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa langkah mendekati pintu ruangan, Sasuke mendengar suara aneh yang terdengar seperti desahan seorang perempuan di dalam sana.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, meskipun tidak ingin tapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri memaksa untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan itu yang memang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Matanya membelalak ketika melihat dua orang manusia berbeda berjenis kelamin tengah bercinta di atas meja sudut ruangan.

Sasuke terkejut mengetahui Sasori lah yang sedang bercinta di dalam sana, iris hitamnya semakin membelalak ketika melihat wajah gadis di bawah tubuh telanjang Sasori yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Wajah yang sangat familiar itu, gadis itu—

—Sakura!

.

.

 **To be continue**

...

Err... Gomen, aku datang dengan sebuah fict baru lagi. Ini hanya fict pelepas stress. hehehe O.o

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Kritik, saran, flame, etc diterima. :D**

ども ありがとう ございます。！^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Sasuke POV, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stay Away From Her**

* * *

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas setelah membeli sebotol air mineral di kantin. Sesampainya, aku mengedarkan pandangan hingga mataku tertuju pada sekumpulan orang yang terlihat tengah bercanda. Mereka teman-teman baruku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menghampiri orang-orang itu setelah salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan menyuruhku untuk ikut bergabung, kemudian aku mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong sebelah gadis berambut merah dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Aku membuka penutup botol air mineral yang sebelumnya aku beli di kantin dan menegak isinya hingga tandas tanpa memedulikan tatapan memuja dari gadis di sebelahku. Melihat kejadian tadi membuat tubuhku terasa terbakar hingga tenggorokanku benar-benar kering.

"Kalau kau masih haus, ambil saja punyaku." tawar gadis di sebelahku dengan suara semanis mungkin.

Aku melirik Karin sekilas, "Hn. Tidak usah, ini sudah cukup." jawabku membuat Karin merenggut sebal, sejujurnya aku masih merasa haus. Tapi meminum dari botol bekas orang lain aku menolak, terlebih dari seorang perempuan yang baru saja ku kenal.

"Kemana saja kau Sasuke, kupikir kau tersesat?" Naruto berucap dengan mulut penuh ramen, matanya menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku berjengit, merasa jijik karena sebagian kuah ramen dalam mulut Naruto keluar mengotori meja dan sekitarnya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, _baka_!" kata Ino tiba-tiba sambil memukul pelan kepala Naruto dengan gulungan kertas membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu tersedak.

Kemudian pertengkaran kecil terjadi di antara mereka berdua, sedangkan Karin berada di tengah keduanya berniat memisahkan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap keluar jendela tanpa berniat membantu Karin yang terlihat kerepotan.

Sore ini terlihat mendung, awan hitam mulai melapisi langit dan menutupi sinar matahari hingga membuat langit terlihat gelap. Aku melirik jam yang menempel di dinding kelas, hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum kelas usai dan aku berharap hujan tidak turun sampai aku berada di apartemen.

"Sasori, kau tak ikut bergabung dengan kami?"

"Tidak, aku akan kembali ke kelas setelah mengantar Sakura."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara dan melihat Sasori tengah bersama Sakura, sebelah tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Dan Sakura, wanita itu hanya menunduk. Bajunya terlihat basah membuat lekuk tubuh Sakura tercetak jelas.

Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, pertengkaran kecil yang sempat terjadi terhenti tanpa alasan. Suasana mendadak dingin, Karin melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut wajah masam sementara Ino menundukkan kepala, aku dapat melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto meletakan sumpitnya kemudian ia berdiri dan memperhatikan keadaan tubuh Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ baik-baik saja, tubuhnya berkeringat banyak sekali sampai basah begini?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu nampak berpikir, dapatku lihat Sasori berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

"Errr... yah. Kau tahu, Sakura demam jadi tubuhnya berkeringat." ia tertawa kaku dibalas dengan anggukkan Naruto sebagai tanda mengerti. Sudah kuduga pemuda berambut merah itu memang pandai berbohong.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut dalam hati mendengar alasan konyol yang dibuatnya dan bodohnya Naruto percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Sasori. Padahal jika diperhatikan lebih jelas banyak ruam-ruam merah yang tercetak di sekitar leher wanita itu menandakan bahwa ia baru saja bercinta.

Setelah mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat duduknya Sasori kembali melewati kami, sekilas mata coklatnya bersiborok dengan mata hitam milikku, bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan seringai sebelum ia melepas kontak mata denganku dan menghilang di balik pintu membuatku bertanya-tanya dengan sikapnya barusan.

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasori, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sakura. Wanita itu terdiam sambil memeluk tubuh seperti seorang yang sedang ketakutan. Tidak ada satu pun murid di kelas ini yang menghampiri Sakura untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang terjadi. Mereka terlalu acuh seolah menganggap Sakura tidak ada.

"Kau memperhatikan Sakura- _chan_."

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba wajah Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya berada tepat di depan wajahku membuatku sedikit gugup karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan wanita merah muda itu.

"Hn, tidak." aku mengalihkan pandanganku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugup.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tertawa lepas setelah mendengar jawabanku tak sesuai dengan sikapku. Sial aku ketahuan!

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Sasuke," ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sementara yang satunya memegangi perut, Naruto tidak berhenti tertawa. "Lagi pula kau tidak usah khawatir, dia memang selalu seperti itu."

Aku menghela napas, percuma berdebat dengannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia."

Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah Karin, gadis berambut merah itu berbicara memperingatkan dengan nada mengancam setelah sebelumnya diam dengan raut wajah masam.

"Kau tidak usah berbicara seperti itu, Karin." Ino tersenyum sinis.

"Aku hanya memperingatkannya saja."

Suasana semakin dingin. Karin dan Ino, mereka tiba-tiba saling membuang muka sementara Naruto menghentikan tawanya, pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangkat bahu saat aku menaikkan alis padanya untuk bertanya. Ada yang aneh di sini dan aku tak mengerti.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?"

"Dia terlalu sombong dan juga—"

"Sakura tidak begitu, Karin. Dia gadis yang baik." tukas Ino memotong ucapan Karin.

Karin mendelik tajam pada Ino. "Kau selalu membelanya karena kau menyukai Sasori!" balasnya dengan nada tinggi membuat orang-orang di sekitar mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Ini bukan soal aku suka Sasori, aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya."

Karin menggeram marah, ia mulai kesal dengan Ino yang terus membela si merah muda. "Ino! Apa kau tidak sadar perempuan sialan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto bahkan saat dia mengkhawatirkannya!"

"Karin—"

Karin menggebrak meja membuat Ino terkejut atas tindakan yang dilakukannya tiba-tiba, kemudian gadis berkaca mata itu berdiri lalu meninggalkan kami tanpa berbicara apa pun.

Setelah kepergian Karin mendadak suasana kelas menjadi ramai, setiap orang kini berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Naruto meringis sepertinya ia malu semua orang memperhatikan kami, lantas pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dengan alasan membuang sampah.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino, gadis itu tetap terdiam dengan mata melotot sepertinya ia masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Aku menghela napas, ini semua salahku, seharusnya dengan melihat keadaan kelas yang tidak peduli terhadap kehadiran Sakura membuatku menyadari bahwa itu adalah hal tabu untuk aku tanyakan, dan aku menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu.

Kemudian aku berdiri menghampiri Ino dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Maaf." ucapku menyesal.

Ino menoleh ke arahku lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bukan salahmu." ia tersenyum.

"Hn."

Bel berbunyi beberapa menit lagi, aku segera berjalan menuju kursi milikku meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Sakura, sedari tadi wanita itu sama sekali tak bergeming bahkan saat teman-temannya berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Pandangannya tetap terfokus pada buku di atas meja. Aku tahu wanita itu mendengar pertengkaran Karin dan Ino karena aku yakin wanita itu tidak tuli.

Haruno Sakura, wanita itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

.

…

.

Aku berjalan menuju balkon. Udara dingin dan riuhnya hujan langsung menyambutku ketika aku membuka pintu apartemen. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pagar pembatas balkon, kurasakan beberapa rintik hujan menyentuh bagian kulitku.

Pemandangan di sini cukup bagus. Terdengar suara dari beberapa kendaraan sederhana yang melewati jalan. Meski malam belum datang, tapi aku bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota sudah menyala, mungkin karena kabut tebal yang menutupi jalanan. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya, terlebih suasana di sini cukup tenang membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ribut di sebelah apartemen milikku, sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar hebat dan aku merasa terganggu dengan ulah mereka. Suara ribut itu semakin jelas saat hujan mulai mereda membuatku mau tak mau penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku beranjak menuju sumber suara. Aku berjalan mendekati dinding balkon, beruntung dinding pembatas ini tidak sepenuhnya menghalangi balkon apartemen satu dengan yang lain. Sehingga dengan sedikit berjinjit saja mempermudah aku untuk melihat balkon apartemen sebelah. Apartemen milik Sasori dan Sakura.

"Aku ingin berteman."

"Tidak! Mereka hanya akan memanfaatkanmu!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku berteman dengan mereka!"

Sasori menggeram. "Kau berani membantahku?!" ia menarik kerah baju Sakura dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi membuat wanita itu kesulitan bernapas lalu dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh Sakura hingga punggungnya menubruk tembok dan tersungkur ke lantai membuat hidungnya berdarah karena membentur lantai.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghampiri Sakura yang tak berdaya. Melepaskan ikat pinggangnya kemudian mencambuk wanita itu dengan keras. Sementara Sakura meringkuk melindungi kepalanya dari cambukan Sasori yang bertubi-tubi.

Aku meringis melihatnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat penyiksaan langsung di depan mataku. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya aku ingin menolong wanita malang itu tapi disisi lain aku menolak melakukannya karena bukan urusanku. Yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah terdiam dan menyesali kepengecutanku.

"Ku-Kumohon Sasori..." kulihat Sakura masih tetap berbicara meskipun ia sudah tergeletak lemas di lantai dengan darah yang terus mengalir di hidungnya.

"Diam!" pemuda itu membentaknya lalu merunduk dan menarik rambut merah muda Sakura hingga wajahnya mendongak ke arah Sasori. Sekarang aku dapat melihat jelas bagaimana keadaan wajah Sakura.

Ternyata tak hanya hidungnya yang berdarah, dahi wanita itu pun terdapat luka lebam. Dan aku terperangah saat tiba-tiba Sasori menyeret tubuh Sakura dengan menarik rambutnya tanpa belas kasihan. Kulihat wanita itu meronta-ronta kesakitan sambil memukul-mukul tangan Sasori yang memegang rambutnya.

"Akan aku ingatkan kau bagaimana sakitnya masa lalu."

BLAM

Dan itu perkataan Sasori yang aku dengar sebelum pintu apartemennya menutup dengan sempurna.

Aku menghela napas berat, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah karena tak menolong wanita itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan mereka. Jadi sebaiknya aku diam saja.

Sepertinya hujan kembali turun, angin dingin berhembus kencang dan semakin menusuk tulang. Aku tidak mau jatuh sakit, masih banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan di tempat ini. Lalu aku kembali ke kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kaca balkon dan menutup tirainya.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menatap sofa putih itu dengan intens. Kemudian aku merebahkan tubuhku di atasnya dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk berbaring. Pikiranku kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Pertengkaran dan penyiksaan. Aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa laki-laki berambut merah itu melakukan hal kejam pada adiknya sendiri. Lagi pula, apa maksudnya dengan kesakitan di masa lalu? Apa mereka berdua pernah menderita tapi jika sendainya itu benar, mengapa Sasori menyiksa Sakura begitu kejam. Dan kenyataannya Sasori lah yang melarang Sakura berteman hingga membuat wanita itu dijauhi oleh teman sekelasnya.

Ini memang bukan urusanku. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang tersakiti, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin melindunginya. Haaah bodoh, apa yang aku pikirkan. Bahkan ini belum sehari aku betemu dengan wanita merah muda itu. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengannya 'kan?

"Tapi..."

Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu menutup kepala dengan bantal menekan-nekan keras mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang kembali muncul di kepalaku.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah luar. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Itachi yang menenteng dua buah kantung plastik besar dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan. Itachi menyerahkan kantung plastik itu dan segera membuka mantel basahnya lalu pergi ke arah dapur.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" aku melihat Itachi tengah menuangkan susu bubuk ke dalam gelas yang baru saja diambilnya. Saat ini ia telah mengganti seragam polisinya dengan kaos milikku. Dan itu pertanda buruk.

"Aku sudah pulang," Itachi meraih termos di sampingnya lalu menuangkan air panas itu dengan hati-hati. "Dan malam ini aku ingin menginap di apartemenmu."

Aku mendecih, sudah kuduga.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran dengan isi kantung plastik yang Itachi bawa. Sepertinya banyak sekali.

"Oh itu," dia mengaduk susu panas yang baru saja diseduhnya dengan mata melihat ke arahku. "Aku membelikanmu tomat dan yang satu itu untuk tetangga barumu sebagai ucapan halo."

Aku mendengus kasar. "Dasar."

Itachi berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk di sampingku sembari meletakan segelas susu coklat panas di atas meja. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarkannya biar aku saja."

"Hn."

Aku malas untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan orang lain. Meskipun aku penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua sekarang. Apakah Sasori berhenti menyiksa Sakura atau malah semakin menjadi-menjadi. Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Sekali lagi, itu bukan urusanku.

"Lagi pula, aku penasaran dengan tetangga bar—"

"Berikan padaku!"

.

...

.

Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang. Berdiri sendiri di depan apartemen tetangga dengan memakai payung berwarna mencolok milik Itachi dan menenteng kantung plastik besar seperti orang bodoh.

Aku mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam. Sial. Aku tidak mungkin kembali begitu saja setelah menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan Itachi dengan memaksanya memberikan kantung plastik itu untukku antarkan sendiri.

"Permisi."

Aku terus mengetuk pintu berharap seseorang mau membukanya. Setelah menunggu sebentar, pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan hanya berbalut handuk putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Orang itu adalah Sasori, dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bukankah kau teman sekelas Sakura?" ia bertanya dengan wajah menekuk.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Ya dan mulai hari ini aku adalah tetanggamu." jawabku sambil menunjuk pintu apartemenku.

Sasori tersentak "J-Jadi ada apa?" ia terbata-bata, sementara aku tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda merah itu seolah mendapat kabar buruk setelah mendengar pernyataanku.

"Hanya mengantarkan ini dari kakakku." aku menyodorkan kantung plastik yang berada di sebelah tanganku.

"Ah, terima kasih." Sasori mengambil kantung plastik ditanganku lalu menunduk sebagai tanda terima kasih. kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk mengintip di balik pundak Sasori melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Dia...?" aku tercekat ketika melihat Sakura tergeletak di lantai dengan hanya berbalut selimut tebal berwarna putih tulang, meski begitu aku tahu Sakura telanjang bulat di balik selimut karena baju yang dikenakan Sakura tadi berceceran di samping tubuhnya. Iris hijaunya tertuju pada kami berdua dengan pandangan kosong

"O-Oh... D-Dia adikku," Sasori berusaha menghalangi pandanganku dengan maju selangkah ke hadapanku. Aku dapat menangkap nada panik dari suaranya, dan aku tahu dia sedang mencari-cari alasan.

"Sebenarnya dulu orang tua kami meninggal saat hujan, jadi Sakura selalu seperti itu jika hujan. Yah... maksudku, kau tahu," Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku kemudian berbisik, "Sakura sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bukan karena mengetahui Sakura mengalami gangguan jiwa, tapi karena ucapan Sasori yang berbohong. Oh, astaga... haruskah ia berbohong sampai berlebihan seperti itu? Ini keterlaluan. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun aku tahu Sasori baru saja memperkosa adiknya sendiri.

"Jadi—"

"K-Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, sepertinya Sakura membutuhkanku." dia memotong ucapanku. Tanpa berusaha bersikap sopan, Sasori menutup pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat tepat di depan wajahku. Sepertinya dia terlalu takut jika aku kembali bertanya macam-macam.

Aku memandang pintu apartemen Sasori, belum berniat meninggalkan tempat ini. Ku hembuskan napasku dalam-dalam kemudian aku berbalik lalu mendongak ke atas langit. Hujan turun semakin deras, meskipun ini di balkon depan apartemen dan aku sudah memakai payung, tapi tetesan ringan hujan yang tertiup angin masih saja menyentuh tubuhku.

Sepertinya badai akan datang.

Jika sudah seperti ini apa yang harus aku lakukan, membiarkan Sakura atau melaporkannya pada Itachi? Ahh... yasudah lah biarkan saja, tidak seharusnya aku terlibat dengan urusan keluarga orang lain. Lagi pula, kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti.

.

.

 **To be continued**

...

Makasih udah baca minna, semoga suka. :D

..

 **Spesial thanks to:**

WonderGirl Dolanan PetakUmpet, sami haruchi 2, ayuniejung, ToruPerri, Kiki Kim, Kazuki Uchiha, azizaanr, Cherryma, Luca Marvell, NenSaku, achi, nchie-aenie, un, V3Banana, Cherry853, niki, IndahP, seoriis sasusaku, wind-chan, Courrielyx, lightflower22, Kiki RyuSullChan, paijo, Arisha Kyou, SantiDwiMw, loooveee, ArtemisArcherGirl3008, undhott, Hime809, Hime Tsubaki, Whitefox.


End file.
